Indigo Eyes
by KamiSama
Summary: A continuance to 'His Circle And Hers Meet', Trunks and Pan want to get away from it all, but trouble still finds them instead!
1. Part I

Indigo Eyes, Part I _When I wrote "His Circle and Hers Meet", I didn't have a name for it, and even had to wait to post it while I pondered one for it (I like to have a good name for my fics, ones that make one curious and interested). Then I listened to an old CD, called Love Hysteria, by Peter Murphy. The song title "His Circle and Hers Meet" struck me more than the lyrics, though the lyrics did seem to fit as well. I knew I wanted to do a Trunks/Pan fic too, and decided to call it after another song, "Indigo Eyes". This fic was written during a painful time for me, which may explain why it turned out like it has. The main thing I want to say is that I know the song lyrics at the end will make very little sense in reference to the fic. You have to hear the song to kind of understand why they are connected- it's the FEEL of the song, more than the story, that these two works have in common, though there is some common ground, like the sad search for happiness that ends well, and of course, Trunks blue eyes! Now, if I haven't baffled you too much with my deep philosophical discussion, I hope you like this latest effort of mine! This is a continuation of "His Circle and Hers Meet", but also stands alone. You can re-read "Circle", but it doesn't really have much to do with this one, other than Bra and Goten are engaged. KamiSama_

Trunks sat on the couch, and pondered the fates that had brought his sister and his best friend together. He was happy for them, but still a little stunned by it all. And if he was stunned, his father was steaming, though he'd tried to understand. Vegeta would never recover from the idea of his blood and Goku's mixing, but that was as maybe. Vegeta and Trunks did want Bra to be happy, and Goten made her very happy.  
Now, his parents were eyeing him, wondering why he hadn't been the first to find love. Bra was half his age, and set to get married soon; he felt like an old uncle now. But there wasn't anyone he wanted. Every woman he saw was missing something, something he couldn't define. But without it, he couldn't be happy, and so he broke off his relationships, one after another.  
He sighed, and then jumped when the doorbell rang. He felt for Chi, and realized that it was Pan. He smiled wanly as he opened the door, and was surprised to see that she looked like he felt; depressed.  
"Hey, Panny, what's up?" He said. She looked at her feet, and sighed.  
"Hi, Trunks. Not much. Is Bra here?" He shook his head.  
"Nope. She and Mom are out getting wedding stuff." He said. She grimaced.  
"I see." She looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment.  
"Um, come in, Pan. You want to talk?" Trunks said gently. She nodded, and stepped inside.  
**********  
"So, what's wrong? Wait, I know. You miss Bra. I know, I miss Goten, but they are so busy with each other or this wedding, they don't have time for us!" Trunks said. Pan grinned a quicksilver smile of agreement, which disappeared almost instantly. They sipped the cocoa Trunks had made, which was a specialty of his: he dosed it with butterscotch schnapps, which made it rich and soothing too. Pan was relaxing a little, and smiling now and then at least.  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm happy for them, but come on! What about their friends? Don't we mean anything anymore?" She grumped. Trunks shrugged; he'd wondered the same thing himself. But to be fair, he had never been in love, and could guess that no one was as satisfying to them as each other right now. Pan slumped in her chair, one leg over the arm like always. She was such a tomboy.  
"Trunks? Why haven't you got a girlfriend?" She said suddenly, her words so fast she nearly stumbled on them. She promptly blushed and looked deep into her cocoa. Trunks stared at her, and wondered at her question, and decided to try to answer truthfully, rather than with a smartass remark.  
"Well, I haven't found the woman with that... something I'm looking for. I can't describe it, but I'll know it if I find it in someone. So, I keep looking. I wonder if I'll ever find her... the ONE, I mean." He said, and sipped his own drink. Pan nodded and they sat quietly for a while.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't even name what I want in someone, but I'm hoping I find it one day. I know he will have indigo eyes... I like blue eyes... " She said thoughtfully. She hummed some music, and Trunks concentrated, wondering what song it was. He didn't think he knew it. She stopped humming and smiled at him "Hey, this is nice! You aren't treating me like I'm a kid right now. I mean, I've grown up a little since Grandpa died." She said. She looked out the window. "No one seems to want me to grow up though. I'm still Daddy's little girl, Grandma's baby. But I don't feel young anymore, Trunks. I want to run away sometimes, and leave all this behind." She sounded so sad, and Trunks wondered at it. She was so young still, despite her words; she would be a senior in high school soon. No wait, she'd taken the Graduate test, and was now employed at an old style teashop.  
"I know, I have the opposite problem. I feel much younger than my years, and am being treated like an old man. I need a vacation too." She smiled, seeming to understand. He remembered her as a child, trailing after Goten and himself, a little tough girl, winning the children's rounds of the Tenka'ichi Budokai. She was special, and he knew it, but was surprised that no one else seemed to see it. Then he had an idea.  
"Hey, I know! Lets go on a trip, get away! The wedding isn't for a while, and I can leave the company for a while. I need it, and I think you do too. What do you say? It will be like old times, we can go anywhere we want." He said. Pan smiled brilliantly, and then shook her head.  
"I can't, I don't have enough money... " Trunks looked affronted.  
"Pan! Come on, I don't want to hear about that! I'm offering this as a friend, and I don't mind if you have no money! I want to go, and I want you to come. If you don't come, I'm not going either." He looked stubborn, his face exactly like his fathers at that moment. Pan sighed. She wanted to go, but didn't want to owe him for this trip. But she wanted him to go, and knew that he wouldn't if she didn't go too.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden... " Trunks smiled.  
"Panny-chan, forget it! I offered, and I'm treating you. Now, where shall we go?" **********  
A few days later, Trunks was waiting for Pan at the airport. She showed up, panting slightly as she lugged her suitcases.  
"Man, Dad was nervous. Chi-Chi convinced him that we're eloping!" She laughed. Trunks laughed too, although a little nervously. Gohan could kick him around quite easily, and he didn't need an angry half-Saiyan father looking for him with the wrong ideas in his head.  
"Well, we are only going to Hong Kong and Australia. Not your normal romantic getaway places." He pointed out.  
"Ahhh, but I didn't tell him where we are going, because I overheard Chi-Chi saying she wants him to check in on me. I told him Spain and France." She said her smile wicked. Trunks laughed at that.  
"I didn't tell Mom either. She can find out easily enough by checking the plane though... " He said. " But, we can capsulize our stuff and fly direct to Australia if we want to shake them. Well, lets go." They boarded the plane, and set off for Hong Kong.  
**********  
They loved the cluttered streets, and the language, so similar yet so different. They ate the scariest things they could find, and bought trinkets and Cantonese clothes. Pan was wearing a red silk sleeveless dress, her hair styled into a small bun like Chi-Chi's used to be, with the long locks in front of her ears; Trunks wore the traditional clothes as well; he looked like he was wearing black silk pajamas. They didn't really blend in though; their good looks and Trunks' lavender hair set them out. But they were treated kindly, and were shown many odd shops with the neatest things. They finally set out for the hotel, and ate dinner there.  
"Wow, this is so great! I love it here. I want to go see some of the Buddhist temples tomorrow, Ok?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded his agreement to this.  
"Sounds relaxing. And I want to check out some of the Martial Arts schools around here too." He added. They finished dinner and went upstairs. They shared a suite of two adjoined rooms with a shared balcony, and went outside to sit and watch the sunset. Pan sighed happily, and Trunks smiled, glad he had helped his friend to relax.  
"Ah, I feel so bad, lying to Dad, but I needed to get away so bad. Thanks, Trunks. I really appreciate this." She said. He nodded, and they sat for a while. Then he stood and said he wanted a shower. They said goodnight.  
**********  
The next day was just as interesting and fun. The temples were beautiful, and the schools were interesting, very willing to show them how their students were progressing. Trunks was impressed, and even learned some new moves. Pan loved Hong Kong, and was tempted to try to get him to stay for the whole trip, but remembered that Bulma could find out where they were, and didn't want her father to find them either. She reluctantly mentioned her concern to Trunks, and he agreed to pack their stuff for their departure to Australia.  
After they got their things packed and capsulized, they took a bus to the outskirts of the city so no one would see them flying, and headed out.  
**********  
"Gohan, dear, did Bulma know where they really went?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan sighed. They had been surprised to find out that Trunks and Pan had changed plans, but Bulma had found out where the private plane had gone with one phone call.  
"Yes, kaasan. They flew to Hong Kong. I even have a number for the hotel, Capsule Corp has a suite reserved there." He held out the number, and his mother grabbed it, and was dialing the phone instantly. She was worried about her Granddaughter, and didn't bother to hide it. The fact that Pan had lied about going to Spain was very disturbing to Chi-Chi, who never thought about the fact that the girl had emphasized her wish to get away from everything. This probably had meant her overprotective family, Gohan realized. Her face got more anxious when there was no answer at the proffered number.  
"Gohan! Are you sure this is the right number?"  
"Mom, she is probably out sight seeing. Relax, Trunks is capable of protecting her." He said.  
"Oh, and who'll protect her from Trunks?" She snapped. Gohan blinked at this. He had entertained the thought that there was something else to this trip, but he trusted both Trunks and his daughter. Still, he planned on calling back later, just in case. Scowling at the nameless fears his mother had dredged up in him, he went back to helping Videl with dinner.  
**********  
Trunks saw the happiness in Pans face as she enjoyed the freedom of their flight and decided to make a side trip. He yelled to her to wait, and they hung in the sky. "Hey, look at that little island. Lets stop and swim, rest a little. I'm kinda hungry too. What do you say?" Pan shrugged.  
"Sure. Why not, I'm hungry too." They dropped down to the pure white sand and took off their shoes, then striped down to their underwear, too eager to get out their clothes and into the warm water. Neither of them noticed the oddness of their behavior as they dove into the ocean and played in the water. They saw who could hold their breath the longest, (Trunks won that one) and who could catch the biggest fish, (Pan brought in a huge fish that they couldn't even identify) and then flopped on the shore, spent but happy.  
Trunks sighed and looked over at Pan, and suddenly noticed that her bra and panties were nearly see-through in their wet state. He blushed as he saw her slim body clearly, and felt his body react as well. He jumped up and made an excuse to go into the brush for fruit. Pan watched him, puzzled. He seemed embarrassed... 'Trunks, this is PAN, forget the lewd thoughts!' He growled to himself, but he still saw her pert little breasts and...  
"Man, go away!" He snapped to her image in his head. He punched a tree, which fell with a crash. Pan rushed up, her clothes mostly dry, and less revealing. He smiled broadly, and pointed to the dates at the top of the tree, now on the ground.  
"See! Dates, they're supposed to be delicious. Want to try 'em?" He asked brightly. Pan looked at him.  
"I thought something was wrong. You seemed angry... You Ok?" She said. He relaxed a little, and nodded.  
"I'm fine. Just letting off some steam. Sorry to worry you." He said sincerely. She smiled once more, and went to gather some of the dates. He took a deep breath and forced himself to forget what he'd seen.  
**********  
"Videl! I'm going to Capsule Corp!" Gohan hollered to his wife. She dashed out of the house, and waved something at him. It turned out to be her apron, but it had worked; he'd been distracted by it, and had to wait for her now.  
"Videl, I thought you had a note from Pan or something! What is it?" He growled at her, eyes blazing. He'd tried the hotel again. And again and again, but no one answered. Finally he called the front desk, only to be told that the young couple had checked out yesterday!  
Now, after calling all the airlines, he knew that they hadn't flown in a commercial plane, but Bulma would be able to find out if they went on the CC private jet. He intended to find them, no matter what it took. His mother's side was showing now, and Videl could see Chi-Chi's anger in him, so unlike Gohan's father had been. "I want you to not blame Bulma for this, that's all. Trunks is an adult, and I hate to point out, so is Pan... " Her eyes grew wet as she spoke, and Gohan felt her tears burn his heart. She was right, but still, adult or not, Pan could be in danger, and she'd lied to them, which wasn't like her. Something was wrong here, and Gohan wanted to know what it was.  
"Videl, I'm not mad at Bulma. She doesn't control Trunks, and I know she did her best to raise him right. But, he is out there, who knows where, with OUR DAUGHTER! Now, I'm going to find them, even if I have to yell at Vegeta to do it! I'll see you soon." He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek, and took off. Videl waved sadly, but she knew somehow that this was the end of their happy little family.  
Videl had been worried about her child for a while now. Pan was still very depressed over Goku's death, and tried to hide it. She hid everything she felt, and she always had. Oh, she yelled and got angry easy enough, but her deep emotions were secret. No one really knew Pan, not even her parents, and certainly not her grandma Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi thought Pan was still six years old. She refused to allow the girl to become a woman.  
But then, maybe it was too late for that. Maybe Pan had become a woman already, far from home...  
**********  
Pan was wearing the red silk dress again, and sat in front of the capsule hut Trunks had opened. It looked just like Master Roshi's place; only it was soft blue and didn't have "Kame" painted on it. Trunks was still inside, which annoyed Pan as she watched the sunset. Such beauty should be shared, so she walked inside, looking for him. He was upstairs; she could hear the shower running...  
"Still? Man, what a neurotic!" She went up and knocked on the door, but he was listening to his waterproof CD player, and couldn't hear her. Pan was worried about him, and chewed her lip as she wondered if she should go in.  
Trunks bumped the glass door with his elbow, making it rattle and then swing open. He cursed and tried to get it to close, but it stubbornly hung open. He stepped out, dripping on the tiles, and wrestled with the thing, growling and hampered by the cord of his headphones.  
His curses and the sounds of some kind of trouble made Pan open the door. She froze at the sight of a wet, naked Trunks standing there, tugging on the shower door, bright yellow headphones on his head. She felt her jaw drop as her face went red, but he didn't notice her. She couldn't move, she just looked him over, feeling all flushed and tingly at the sight of his magnificent body. She never thought men could be beautiful, but Trunks was definitely beautiful naked. Then he looked up and saw her standing there. The cutest blush rose over his cheeks and he yelped as he jumped into the shower. This didn't help him much, as the door wouldn't close, and his towel was across the room.  
"Pan! Go away! Chikuso, what's wrong with you!" He yelled. Pan turned to go, and then realized something.  
She didn't want to go. She wanted to get in the shower with him, and touch all that golden skin. She hesitated, while Trunks tried to hide behind her. She felt that fate had pulled them together here, in a place where no one could come in and ruin her chance to tell him about her feelings.  
"Trunks, I... " She started. Her hesitant voice made him feel bad about his screaming at her.  
"Pan, its ok, but please, I can't even get the towel! I'm sorry I yelled, but... um, what are you doing?" He asked, eyes widening as she began to unbutton her dress. Now his jaw dropped as Pan slowly let her clothes fall to the floor around her ankles. She turned to face him, face pink, her hands clenched at her sides to keep from covering herself in her attempt to be bold and fearlessly go for her hearts desire. She was even more beautiful naked than she'd been in her wet underwear, but Trunks was not going to disgrace himself or her like this.  
"Pan, what are you doing? You have to go, I... " Trunks stammered, turning sort of sideways to hide himself from her. Pan stopped, her eyes showing her fear of not being beautiful to him, a fear she'd held secret for a long time.  
"Trunks, what's wrong? Am I ugly? I know I'm not all big busted like the other girls you've... " Trunks shook his head as he understood she'd mistaken what he'd meant. He stared at the floor, not looking at her nakedness.  
"Pan, no, that's not it! You are very beautiful, but... Your dad would kill me if could see this, hell, MY dad would kill me. I can't take advantage of you like this." He heard her hesitant steps as she drew closer, and then sucked his breath between his teeth as he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
"Trunks, I have always wanted this, you know. I have always loved you. Always. Grandpa knew, and he said, 'Trunks is a good guy, but he won't see you like a woman until he becomes a man,' I think I know what he meant now. Now look at me." Slowly, Trunks lifted his head, and leaned against the cold tiles of the wall as he let himself look at her. Pan was only eighteen, but she was a woman inside her young body. She smiled at him, hiding her nervousness, and stepped into the spray, coming closer. Trunks found it even harder to look away from her body when it was wet, rivulets of water running down her skin. She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. Trunks couldn't stand it anymore; he had to touch her. All thought was gone with one kiss...  
**********  
"Gohan, I'm sorry, but they didn't take the jet. I think they flew on their own, and I have no idea of where they went. They said nothing to the hotel manager, and no one remembers seeing them get into a cab." Bulma looked worried, and with good reason. Even if she couldn't sense Chi, she could tell that Gohan was furious and potentially dangerous. He was holding his temper with great effort, and she knew how patient he usually was. To see him so upset was disturbing to say the least. "Mom thinks they eloped." He said flatly. Vegeta growled behind Bulma.  
"No way. Trunks wouldn't dare. He isn't like that, impulsive. He's too wrapped up in the business." The Prince snorted, dismissing the possibility of their children being attracted to each other. Gohan took a deep shaky breath.  
"Vegeta, Bulma, surely you know that Pan has had a crush on Trunks for years. Videl thinks Pan really loves him, but who knows? She's so secretive, and if Trunks cares about her too... It wouldn't be the first time parents were the last to know about such things." Gohan said gently, despite his concern. Bulma frowned and then snapped her fingers.  
"I know! Wait a moment." She dashed to the lab. Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration, but knew that Gohan could feel Chi almost as well as he could; if he could have found them, he would have. Sure enough, he couldn't sense them. Damn that Kakarrot for dying, he could have felt them using the Genki Dama's _Chi_ gathering technique. He'd shown Vegeta how he did it, finding the Prince with ease every time he hid from the Baka to test the technique. It would certainly be useful now.  
"Vegeta, I know this isn't you or Bulma's fault. I should never have let her go... " Gohan said. Vegeta looked up at the younger Saiyan and sneered.  
"Listen up Brat! If they did run off to be together, we would have to accept it, you do realize that? I know Trunks like the back of my hand, and if he has decided on your girl, then that's it. He'll never give up on her, and he might just take off in one of the old Capsule Corp spaceships to be with her if we protest about their getting together. I wouldn't even try to search space for them if they did, it would be futile. And running away is the least of my worries about them... " Vegeta left the most horrible possibility unsaid, but Gohan knew it. He looked back into Vegeta's black eyes, and saw that the Price was worried as well, but was not intending to run off and search blindly for them. Gohan realized that he'd have to go to Hong Kong alone, and search by himself if he wanted to find them. A surge of irrational resentment washed over him.  
"What if she doesn't want him, Vegeta? What if she is unwillingly involved in this?" Gohan said angrily, and then felt real fear when he saw Vegeta's face. He'd never seen the Prince this mad, not even at "Kakarrot" during that first fight, all those years ago.  
"You dare to tell me you believe my son kidnapped your brat? You think Trunks is holding her against her will? My son is not a rapist, you little... " His voice was a low hiss, far more menacing than his shouts of anger had ever been. His Chi flared up, making the whole building tremble. Gohan backed away from him, and then let his fear for his daughter show on his face.  
"Gomen, please Vegeta, I didn't mean to imply that Trunks would ever hurt Pan... " His voice broke as he raised a hand to his face. This was ridiculous! Pan had only been gone three days, and he was falling apart! Vegeta ground his teeth together, and sought for some patience. He reluctantly rested his hand on the younger Saiyans shoulder.  
"No, Gohan, I'm sorry as well. I'm as shocked as you are about all this. I'll go with you, and help you search for them. Now calm down. We'll find them, I'm sure of it." Gohan nodded and tried to get under control before Bulma returned, sure that she'd yell at Vegeta about his being upset. He didn't want to hear it, and felt he owed Vegeta that much for his shameful words.  
**********  



	2. Part II

Indigo Eyes, Part II Trunks and Pan were lying side by side, pleasantly exhausted by the new discoveries they had made. Trunks was in a daze by her forward behavior, and finally decided to ask her about it.  
"Pan, I never knew you felt like this about me, I mean, maybe I'm just dense, but I... " He didn't know how to say this, and blushed as she actually giggled.  
"Ah, but I didn't want to you know. You would have thought 'Oh how cute, Pan likes me', and treated me like a child. And I was scared to show it. Knowing my family, they would have sent me to some foreign school to get me away, or forbidden me to see you. My Grandma doesn't like your dad too much, and she sees him in you, not yourself. Well, you do sort of look like him, you know." Trunks smiled and turned on his side to look at her.  
"Well, you look beautiful. I think I found what I was looking for at last, and it was under my nose the whole time. I really am dense not to have seen it. But, now what do we do?" He sounded worried, but Pan was too happy after living out her greatest wish to be upset.  
"I say we stay here for a while, and then go to Australia. And maybe, you can tell me about this scar on your... " She touched him rather intimately, and he smiled wickedly as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.  


Finally their stomachs interrupted their love play, and they were forced to get dressed and go to the overstuffed fridge. They were relieved to find that they were still at ease after their intimacy, and if they fell silent it was a comfortable silence. They were not satisfied with the small amount of food they found, but made due, and then went for a walk.  
"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, what was that song you were humming that day? It was pretty... " Trunks asked her. Pan smiled and began to sing it for him. He was right; it was pretty, and kind of sad too. He applauded when she finished, and she blushed happily. He kissed her, and then just held her quietly. "It reminded me of you, and me, looking for something blindly we couldn't seem to find... and of course, you do have indigo eyes... " He smiled as he remembered her saying her perfect man had indigo eyes.  
"Pan, I can't believe this, I mean really. This is the best day of my life. What do you think our parents will say when we tell them?" Trunks said.  
"Well, I think they will be furious. Mine will probably scream at yours, and our dads will get into a fight. So, I say, don't tell them." Trunks stared at her, feeling cold despite the warm breeze. Her face looked serene, but he could see something in her eyes that worried him.  
"My dad and yours fight? Not tell them? Pan, we can't lie. And I won't let you go now that I've found out that you're the one I wanted all these years." He said carefully.  
"You mean that? But Trunks, we can't go home now! It is just not possible." She said. She felt tears rising in her eyes at the thought of the pain her parents would feel if they were to just disappear, which was what she was thinking they'd have to do. She couldn't believe that her family would approve, especially if they knew about their new status as lovers. She shuddered at the thought of her grandmother's temper.  
"Pan, I am not going to leave my responsibilities like this. I am not scared of anyone, not even your dad. Not even my dad. They will learn to understand. And if they don't, well, it's their loss. I said I wont give you up, and I meant it." Trunks said firmly. Pan had never really seen the corporate mogul in Trunks, the carefully trained and ruthless man Bulma had helped him to be when he needed to be. He seemed soft and kind, but he was still half Saiyan, and the president of the most powerful company in the world. If Trunks wanted something, he got it. He never had to work too hard for anything, and didn't really want too much either; his tastes weren't extravagant, and he was easy to please. But the few times he'd been crossed, the ones who inconvenienced him were very sorry that they'd ever met him, and went away broken men.  
Now she saw this part of him for the first time, and realized that she still had much to learn about him. She tilted her head back and looked at the night sky. She knew he was right, they couldn't just run away. And she didn't want to lie to them. She tried to tell herself that her parents would be happy for her, and that Trunks parents would be too. After all, they had been friends for so long, it was sort of like Bra and Goten getting together.  
'Except Bra and Goten aren't lovers yet... ' She thought. Or were they? If they were, they were discreet. She sighed and squeezed Trunks hand.  
"You are right, T-chan" He smiled at her new nickname for him. "We should tell them. You have your cell phone on you?"  
"You want to tell them over the phone?" He was surprised at this change of plans. Pan laughed and shook her head.  
"No, I want to tell Mom and Dad that we're going to Australia. I'm sure they have checked for me, and found out that we left, so I guess this is the way to start." He gave her the phone.  
**********  
"Videl! Is that the phone!?" Chi-Chi yelled. Videl picked it up and waved at her mother-in-law.  
"Mushi-mushi!" She said, her voice strained.  
"Kaasan? It's Pan! Hey, we're on our way to Australia! Can you tell Tousan?" Videl began to cry, as she heard Pans voice.  
"Pan? Oh Pan, where are you? Your father and Vegeta-san are in Hong Kong looking for you!" She gulped. Pan went white at this news. Trunks came over and pressed his ear to the phone.  
"Tousan and Vegeta-san? Why are they looking for us? Can't I have a week to myself? I mean, come on Mother! I can't believe this!" Pan said, her temper rising with each word until she was enraged. She was trembling in fury. Trunks took the phone from her before she broke it in her grip.  
"Videl? Its Trunks, hey, can you get a hold of Tousan for me, and have him go home, I mean, we are fine, and Pan is safe with me... " He started, but then the phone sounded like a tiger was batting it around, and his eyes widened as he realized who was taking it from Videl. He held it away from his sensitive ears.  
"TTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!" Came the screech from Chi-Chi. Pan rolled her eyes and reached out for the phone. He shook his head and held it to his ear again.  
"Yes, Chi-Chi-san? How are you?" He held it away again as she yelled about her precious baby being in his nefarious clutches, and how could he, and bring Pan home, yadda yadda yadda. He began to scowl as she implied he'd taken Pan against her wishes. And he was even angrier as he thought about how he'd feel if he and Pan hadn't made love at all, but had only innocently flown to Australia after all.  
"Chi-Chi, I know we should have told you about our plans to leave, but that is no excuse for saying what you just said. I think we should just disappear again, if you already think so little of me." He said, steel in his voice. Pans eyes widened as she saw the corporate man emerge again. Chi-Chi screeched again, and then panted for a moment.  
"Trunks, I'm sorry, please don't hang up!" She said insincerely. He accepted it for now, but made a mental note to give her a piece of his mind later.  
"I'm here Chi-Chi. To be blunt, Pan wanted a chance to get away from everyone back home, and so did I. We will tell you where we are going, but not where we are staying. Pan is a grown woman and can take care of herself now. Please call my parents and tell them we called, and reassure them that we will be in touch soon." His voice was cold and professional, like he was speaking to a secretary, not the woman he'd known for so long. He looked at Pan and motioned to the phone. She took a deep breath and took it.  
"Grandma?" She said softly. She heard something she hadn't expected; Chi-Chi was weeping quietly on the other end. She felt horrible about it too. "Grandma, I'm fine, really! I just need a vacation, Ok? I still love everyone, so relax."  
"You... You sound different, Pan. I can't say why, but you do. You have grown up, haven't you? And you're out there with HIM, and I know how you feel about him. Don't do anything... Anything you might regret later, darling, promise?" This speech stunned Pan, who could only nod at first. She cleared her throat.  
"I, I'll try, Grandma. Can I talk to Mom?" Chi-Chi sniffed and then Videl came on.  
"Pan, I'll call Bulma, but I can't be sure that she can get a hold of Vegeta or your father. If they catch you, it might get ugly. Honey, tell me, have you told him about... are you and Trunks... " She held her breath. Pan smiled up at Trunks who grinned back.  
"Yes, Kaasan. We are. Very much. We'll tell everyone later, though. So keep it to yourself, ok?" Videl let her breath out slowly to try to calm her heart. Chi-Chi was right after all, then.  
"May I speak to him?" She asked lightly. Pan frowned slightly and handed him the phone. He gingerly held it to his ear.  
"Videl-san?" He said.  
"Do you love my daughter, Trunks Briefs? Or is this just a game to you?" She asked, her voice kinder than her words. He cleared his throat.  
"I always did, but I didn't really realize it. She was too close to me, I guess. But yes, I do."  
"Then I wish you happiness. Your father and Gohan are in Hong Kong, and will begin searching for you soon. They might check Australia, since Pan always wanted to see it. Be careful of Gohan, Trunks, he's never been this upset, and I understand that Vegeta is not much happier." She said softly. He thanked her and hung up. He just looked at Pan, worry showing in his blue eyes. She looked just as worried as she came up and hugged him. They stood silently, hoping the situation would work out well.  
**********  
"Ok, they got on the bus and came out here. Why?" Gohan said, and he and Vegeta stood by the side of the road where Trunks and Pan had left the bus to begin their flight. Vegeta looked around and sniffed. It hadn't taken long to find someone who had seen a man with lavender hair and a pretty woman leave the hotel and where they had gone.  
"They wanted to fly, of course. Bulma always stressed to Trunks never be seen flying. So, they come to an old nearly abandoned field to take off. Now, where to?" He eyed Gohan as he pondered. He snapped his fingers.  
"I got it! Pan always wanted to go to Australia! She wanted to train in the outback for some reason. And she loves rainforests; Australia has many rainforests. I bet they flew there!" Gohan was pleased that they were on the right track.  
"That's a long way from here... " Vegeta said. He scowled as he tried to see the globe on his mind. There was a huge expanse of ocean between China and Australia, as he remembered it. It would be a long trip, and he knew Trunks was far too lazy to fly straight, he'd want to stop often and eat or swim, or rest. He nodded. They were probably on a small island somewhere; how would he and Gohan find them in the vast Pacific? He looked at Gohan, and could see that he was thinking the same thing. Then Gohan reached into his pocket.  
Vegeta was stunned to see that he was holding a scouter in his hand. It was familiar; he remembered it as belonging to Nappa. The old blue screen was slightly scratched, but it looked to be in working order. He realized that this was the thing Bulma had pressed on them, and it would help them to find the lost kids. He nearly snatched it from the younger man's grip. With one fluid movement he settled it over his left ear and punched the display key. It beeped and ran a readout of all the high powers on the planet. Gohan was surprised when Vegeta backed up and pressed his back to Gohans chest. He grunted and turned his head; the scouter beeped in response, and he nodded. As he stepped away, Gohan couldn't help himself.  
"What was all that about?" He said. Vegeta actually grinned at him.  
"Your Chi is so damn high that it was interfering with the readout, so I had to convince it that we were me, understand? And it says they are due south, for the moment." He looked very frightening behind the blue glass, bringing back memories of just how they had met. Gohan shivered, not glad to be reminded of those days. He had worked hard to be able to endure Vegeta's presence for his father's sake, and had learned that the Prince was a very interesting man under his prideful exterior. Gohan did like Vegeta, but not enough to be happy about his sudden transformation into the vicious killer he used to be, even if it was only in appearance.  
"Then shall we head out?" He said, and took off without waiting for Vegeta to answer. The Prince chuckled, sensing what the younger man was feeling, and liking it. He followed, a feral grin plastered on his face, remembering life when he always wore a scouter and didn't have to worry about a family or friends...  
**********  
"She called you? Oh, thank Kami! But I can't get a hold of the men! What are we gonna do? Gohan and Vegeta pissed off are just going to make each other even madder!" Bulma said, worried about what was going to happen to her son and her "niece". She cared about Pan like she cared about Bra, and didn't want to see her hurt.  
"That's not all, Bulma. It seems that they have... They are in love, and don't want to be disturbed." Videl said, her voice tightly controlled. She was sure that they were lovers already, Pan never did anything halfway and declaring her love would probably involve some kind of physical show of affection as well. She had always been physical, and didn't seem to be scared of sex; any more that Videl had been at her age. She didn't really mind, but Gohan would lose it for sure, and she was scared that someone would get hurt or even killed.  
"Bulma, is there any way to track them down? We need to get there as soon as we can."  
"They called on Trunks' cell phone?" Bulma said as she typed codes and other information on her computer. Even as Videl confirmed the question, Bulma had narrowed down her search for the phone. She put Videl on hold and called an old friend with a spiffy aircar. She needed real speed here...  
**********  
"Shouldn't we leave soon? Dad and Vegeta might show up." Pan said to Trunks. He was doing kata's on the beach, and shook his head at her.  
"Let them find us. I want to get this over with, Panny. I'm not afraid; are you really afraid of them?" He asked. Pan nodded, eyes full of fear. He stopped and went over to her.  
"Don't be worried. Your dad is a great guy, and my dad isn't so bad either, you'll see." Pan shook her head.  
"Neither of them wants us to be together, Trunks. They will be angry, and my dad will be irrational. He's like Grandma when he's really mad." Trunks winced at the thought of Gohan angry; he'd seed the films of a ten-year-old Gohan killing Cell in a fit of rage, face twisted with fury. Gohan's power was something even Vegeta respected, even more since he never used it. When Gohan let go it was devastating; the thought of having to face that power alone wasn't pleasant. He swallowed and sighed.  
"I'm not running, Pan. We wait here for them, and if they won't talk rationally... " He frowned. What could he do if their fathers were just too unbending...? He had no illusions at all of being able to beat either of them in a fight, if he could even raise a hand to his own father to defend himself. He frowned, but still refused to run. They had done nothing wrong, after all, and he'd just have to make that point clear. If he got the chance, that is.  
**********  
"My, this thing is fast! Did you modify it?" Videl asked the driver of the Aircar. He smiled and nodded.  
"Yep! Bulma helped me, and I use it to win races, you know to make money. Now Pu'ar can't bug me about the rent anymore! I love this thing too! Now, where are we going again?" Yamcha asked Bulma, who was using her laptop like a homing beacon. She pointed to the right.  
"They, or at least Trunks is that way, not too far now."  
"And Gohan and Vegeta are headed that way too?" He said, his voice dropping ominously. He gulped as she confirmed this. He owed Bulma a lot, but trying to keep Gohan and or Vegeta from fighting their errant kids wasn't what he called a fun afternoon. Still, he though he and Videl could calm Gohan, and Bulma had the Prince wrapped around her finger, though no one would ever dare to say it in his presence. So maybe this would be ok. Maybe.  
"Yamcha, faster please! I have a bad feeling about this." Videl said. He swallowed again, and punched it to the floor.  
**********  
Gohan was getting madder by the second. He was tired and hungry, a bad combination for a Saiyan. And he was sure that this prolonged vanishing act was based on something he didn't want to think about. His daughter, his sweet little Pan-chan, was alone with a man she thought she loved. Who knew what was going on between them right now?  
"She's too young to know what love is!" He growled, forgetting that Videl had fallen for and seduced him when she was two years younger than Pan was right then. He shuddered and went faster.  
Vegeta slowed and waved to him. As he pulled up, the other man pointed down.  
"I gotta eat if I have to smack my brat around!" Vegeta joked. Gohan didn't laugh, and Vegeta scowled. He hung in the air, arms crossed, the scouter blinking faintly.  
"Well, Kid," he said, his voice the same quiet, raspy growl it had been all that time ago, "I have the scouter, and I say we eat, real quick, and then continue." Gohan frowned deeply, but dropped with Vegeta as he landed on a small barren dot of land. He waited as the Prince hunted for and brought back a fish and ate it raw with a disgusting delight. Gohan didn't eat a bite, but paced nervously, anxious for the moment he would be on the way again.  
Vegeta didn't want to admit that he was stalling. He didn't want to see this angry scene if he could help it. The more he thought about it, the more Saiyan-like this courtship (And he just knew that it was a courtship) was. And he'd just bet that this was mostly Pan's idea. It was always the female Saiyan's idea to take off and initiate a bond with her chosen mate. He was surprised to find that the idea of Pan as Trunks' mate didn't bother him at all; in fact, he admired her a little, both for her love of fighting (Very Saiyan) and her defiant attitude. She could have less of Kakarrot's blood in her, but there was no help for that.  
There was something else bothering him as well, something he was hoping he was wrong about. Gohan hadn't eaten for three days now, and this was bad for many reasons. Saiyans needed to eat almost their own weight in food a day. Saiyan bodies were delicately balanced. They needed a minimum of food, rest and exercise to function properly. If they neglected even one of these, their bodies lost this delicate balance. Gohan's body was probably devouring what little spare fat and stored energy he had left, and he'd begin to lose his reason soon. It was rare that a Saiyan could even ignore the instincts to eat, much less do it for so long; maybe his human DNA was helping him to hold out. And the lack of sleep wasn't helping his state of mind either.  
Of course he'd seen Yamcha's Chi signature coming in on them, and hoped that he could help calm Gohan down. If not, who knew what would happen? Reluctantly, Vegeta cleaned his hands in the sea, and nodded to Gohan to continue the flight. He frowned at his own dislike of this coming conflict. He must be getting soft in his old age.  
**********  
"Trunks, do you feel that?" Pan said softly. Trunks looked at her and realized what she meant. He concentrated, and felt it too.  
Gohan and his father were nearly there. And someone else too. Great.  
"We can still run, get away! I have the worst feeling, T-chan, please lets go!" Pan begged, but Trunks shook his head. He was no coward, and if he wanted Gohan's respect and approval, he'd better make a stand now. He came over and held her, feeling her shake and then sigh and calm down.  
"You are right, I know it. Dad will see that we are serious about each other, and have to accept what has happened. I just wish he'd stayed home so we could come to him and talk calmly." She said softly.   
"I wonder why we are so freaked out. I mean, no one freaked so hard on Bra and Goten getting together, why are we different?" He knew why but wanted to try to rationalize it. Bra and Goten announced their attachment, and didn't run away to be together, which Trunks now accepted was what they had done. It had been what they'd wanted from day one; they had just played around with each other for the first days of their "vacation". He looked up and felt the powers converging on them. Yes, his father and Pan's, and... was that Yamcha? Why was he coming here? He hoped that this was just a false alarm, and that everyone would just wish them well, and head out again, but he didn't think that would happen.  
**********  
"Trunks!" Gohan and Vegeta yelled in unison as their sharp eyes picked the pair out in the beach. To Gohans fury, Pan was clinging to Trunks, and they appeared to be kissing when they had first seen them. At the sound of voices, they looked up, but Trunks didn't release Pan. They waited calmly for the pair of Saiyans to arrive. Gohan didn't wait. He was too upset to think straight, and was tired and now almost starved as well. Irrationally, he blamed Trunks entirely for Pan's disappearance. He powered up and shot a blast at Trunks head.  
Pan screamed in shock, and Trunks shoved her away, so they fell apart while the blast hurtled by harmlessly. He was stunned by this attack before they had even been able to talk, but he didn't intend to get killed without being heard. He rolled to his feet and waved his empty hands at Gohan.  
"Gohan-san, wait! Why are you doing this?" He yelled and had to dodge again for his efforts. Meanwhile Vegeta grabbed Gohan and was stunned to find he couldn't hold the younger man at all. All those years for resenting Kakarrot for his power, and the brat son had been the real power to envy. Gohan pushed Vegeta off with ease and raced down to the beach to try and get his hands on Trunks. Vegeta snarled as he hung midair, getting mad himself now.  
"Damn your blood Kakarrot! I can't believe this! And if I ever wished for your dumb ass to be helping me, it is now, you Baka. Had to go and die, didn't you!?" he whispered angrily. His brain raced to try to figure out how to calm or subdue Gohan before he did something rash.  
Gohan dove at the waiting Trunks, but Trunks shot into the air at the last second, barely out of reach. He rose high and then waited, feeling better about dealing with Gohan up here. Gohan looked up, teeth clenched; his kind face harder than Trunks had ever seen it. He gulped and began to wonder if he shouldn't power up.  
Gohan took off up as well, but shot another blast at Trunks, which he only dodged. Then he saw Gohan right there, and couldn't even block the punch aimed at his face.  
"How could you, my little girl!" Gohan nearly screamed. Suddenly Pan was in front of Trunks, arms spread in a protective gesture. Trunks grabbed her to push her aside, but it was too late. However, she surprised both men by grabbing Gohans fist in her hands and slowing the blow. She couldn't stop him though, and the momentum shoved both Pan and Trunks backwards and down, breaking Pan's hold on her fathers fist. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and yelled in her ear. "Hold your breath!" He added to their speed with his Chi until they were racing towards the ocean below. Pan sucked in a lungful of air and then they hit the water hard. They almost hit the bottom, before Trunks could adjust for them, and then they were racing across the ocean floor, trying to get some distance before they surfaced.  
**********  
"Man, Gohan! Calm down!" Yamcha yelled. He and the women had seen Gohan swing at Trunks, and Bulma had only been able to stare in horror from the aircar. Videl opened her door and flew out, racing to her enraged husband. She didn't know how he could be this angry, but she had to stop him. They all had frozen in fear when Pan appeared and blocked her father's blow, and then the pair was falling into the water.  
"Ha, I've seen your dad do this, idiot!" Gohan said, eyes narrowed as he tried to pick them out visually, remembering Vegeta doing this back on Namek. He was too unbalanced to feel their Chi, or he'd know which way they were racing under water. Vegeta nodded to Yamcha, who put the aircar into standby and leapt out, leaving Bulma alone for the moment. She screeched, but was ignored.  
"You have to help me here. I can't believe how strong he is! I need you and maybe even Goten to try to stop him! And he's in what Saiyans call 'Osore oi Gekido', a sort of mindless rage, so he wont listen to reason." Vegeta said quietly, blushing at the shame of this admission of weakness. Yamcha was stunned, but took it as a sign of how much Vegeta had changed that he could admit this to anyone, much less himself. He looked pensively at Gohan and Videl, who was tugging on Gohan's arm, trying to get his attention. Gohan ignored her and was focused on the water.  
"Come on, come and get some air!" He said impatiently. Videl leaned in close and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Pan is down there too! Gohan, stop or you'll kill them!" She screamed. Gohan winced and looked at her.  
"You didn't understand... he's, they... I can't let him get away with this!" He said, voice breaking. Videl was weeping now, and clung to him.  
"Gohan, they are in love, they called us so we wouldn't worry... They want us to be happy for them, Trunks didn't do anything wrong!" She sobbed. He shoved her away.  
"Pan doesn't know what love is, she's too young! He seduced her! Little Bastard!" He flashed into SSJ, and raised both hands over his head in preparation for as big Masenko.  
"No!" Bulma yelled, as Vegeta pushed himself to SSJ 2 and leapt at Gohan in an attempt to stop him.  
**********  
Pan couldn't see at all, and had to bend her head to keep it from being pulled back by their speed. Trunks finally stopped and held her at arms length. He nodded at her, and she smiled wanly, and then pointed up. He nodded again, and they drifted up to the surface. He only let her gasp in three breaths of air before diving again, to Pan's dismay. She glared at him, the salt water stinging her eyes. Trunks pointed at his temple, and looked at her intently.  
"Can you hear me?" His voice whispered into her mind. She almost laughed, she was so delighted by this new development. She nodded, and tried to "talk" too. "Yes, and you?" He nodded as well.  
"So, according to dad, we've bonded. Now, what can we do about your father?" She looked sad.  
"I don't know... " Just then, a horrendous explosion went off close by, causing the water to cloud up and push them away. Pan clung to Trunks in terror, unable to tell which way was up through the sandy water. Trunks cursed mentally and picked a direction at random, taking off at full power. He hoped they could escape before they were caught in the blast...  
**********  
Vegeta grabbed Gohan and held his arms behind him, yelling at him to calm down. Yamcha was trying to get a good nerve hold on him, hoping that these new techniques he'd learned would work on his half human friend. Gohan growled like a beast, so changed that it was horrible to see. Videl was pleading with him, and ignoring Vegeta's warnings to get away, while Bulma shouted from the Aircar. It was a scene of chaos for a moment, but then Trunks and Pan surfaced for just a few seconds. It was all Gohan needed; he only had to pull one hand free to send a huge beam at the spot where he'd seen Trunks pale hair. The ocean erupted into a violent explosion, which opened the ocean down to the floor, and sent out a tsunami in all directions.  
Videl screamed as Bulma closed the doors of the aircar and sent it higher into the air to avoid the shockwave. Vegeta and Yamcha just stared at the devastation, sure that neither Trunks nor Pan could have survived this. Vegeta released Gohan, and then sucker punched him in the jaw. Yamcha just watched as Gohan soared towards the ground. Vegeta followed him, and elbowed his midriff, howling in inarticulate rage. He did love his children, even if he didn't show it openly, and he had just seen his son killed by the last person anyone could have expected to do such a thing.  
Gohan's own rage seemed to have been drained away by his blast, and he tried feebly to defend himself, but was not effective. Yamcha smacked his forehead in frustration. He couldn't handle Vegeta any more than he could handle Gohan, so what could he do to stop this? Luckily, Goten and Bra appeared, courtesy of Dende's ability to teleport; they released the Kami's arms and leapt towards the Prince. Dende disappeared immediately; he'd interfered too much already. Goten wrapped Vegeta in a full nelson, while Bra grabbed her fathers face in her hands and yelled at him, begging him to calm down. Videl flew to Gohan, who was kneeling limply in the sand, and tried to talk to him.  
"I... I don't know what came over me... I'd never hurt Pan; I wouldn't ever try to fight Trunks. What happened?" Gohan whispered while Videl held him. He looked bewildered and tired.  
"Daddy! Daddy, tell me what happened! What is going on here?" Bra said as Vegeta stopped struggling with Goten, who had needed Yamcha's help to hold him in one place. Vegeta looked at her, eyes blazing.  
"Gohan... He just killed your brother and Pan!" He snapped. Bra's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Gohan, not able to believe that sweet, gentle Gohan could do such a thing. "He just wouldn't accept that Trunks and Pan wanted to be together. They bonded, I'm sure of it, but Gohan refused to accept it!" His voice rose as he spoke, and Bra turned to wrap her arms around him, trying to calm him down.  
"Oh, no, you have to be wrong, daddy, Gohan couldn't! Pan is his own daughter! And Trunks... " Her voice broke as she tried to think of life without her goofy brother or her best friend.  
Just then they felt a large Chi erupt close by. Every head turned to see both Trunks rise from the still turbulent sea, holding Pan in his arms. Trunks was charged up to SSJ, and Pan hung limply in his embrace.  
"Gohan! See what you've done in your blind rage!" Trunks roared. Videl gasped, Bra sobbed into Vegeta's chest, and Gohan went pale. Yamcha was the only one with the sense to go see if she was all right. Trunks clung to Pan's body, teeth bared like an animal, drawing away from his friend. He seemed to feel that everyone was against him now, and he didn't want anyone near him.  
"I can't reach her! She won't answer me anymore... " He snarled, and slowly sagged, falling out of SSJ in his grief. " She won't answer me... " His voice fell to a whisper. He pulled her up close to him and shook his head. Bra was surprised when Vegeta wrapped one arm around her and sighed shakily as he watched his sons' grief.  
Gohan lifted off to see his daughter for himself, but Trunks' eyes narrowed, and he backed away again.  
"You! You killed her! We just fell in love, and for that, you wanted to kill us! I'll never forgive you for this, never! I won't kill you, I want you to suffer, like I will, without her!" He said, his voice cold and full of hate. Gohan winced and hung his head in guilt. There was a long silence, which was suddenly broken by the sound of the scouter beeping. Vegeta opened his eyes and stared into it and then smiled, a true broad smile of relief.  
"Not so fast, Trunks!" Trunks looked up at his father, and then down at Pan, and saw her eyes flutter and then open. He stared as she coughed, and then smiled at him weakly.  
"Trunks? Are you all right?" She said softly. He just stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. Yamcha cheered, and Bulma joined him, relieved that everyone was alive at least. Videl finally fainted, and Gohan looked down at his feet, feeling very out of place. He was baffled by his own behavior, unable to explain it even to himself. Vegeta detached himself from his well-meaning daughter and Goten, and dropped down to Gohans side.  
"Gohan. Will you accept Trunks and Pan's mating?" He said, voice cool and dignified. He pulled off the scouter, and tossed it aside while Gohan stared at him. "Hai, of course. I don't know why I didn't from the first. Maybe, I just didn't want her to grow up. Maybe I am scared of her becoming a woman, of facing her leaving home to move into another mans house." He said slowly, feeling very tired.  
"Maybe, you just don't approve of her being with me in particular?" Trunks said quietly. Gohans winced and turned to face the younger man.  
"There is truth in that, Trunks. You never seemed to be very... stable with your relationships with women. And now you want Pan? I still think you'll hurt her, that this isn't a committed thing for you. I'm sorry, but that's what I feel." Gohan said calmly. Trunks nodded, as the others began to gather around them. Vegeta stood aside, sneering slightly, but waiting for Trunks to take care of this himself. Pan came up and glared at her father.  
"I can't believe how you have acted, Tousan!" She snapped, but fell quiet as Trunks looked at her strangely. Vegeta's sneer turned into a broad smile as he recognized what he'd just seen.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Well, you can relax Kid, they are more committed that they realize! You bonded, didn't you?" He said to Pan, who smiled broadly and nodded. "They can't just break up now. This is forever. And it is only to be expected as well, since they are both Saiyans. So, say you're sorry, and we can go home." He laughed. Gohan frowned.  
"But... " Trunks frowned just like his father and pointed a finger at his old friend.  
"Gohan, you had better say you're sorry to your daughter! I am ok with all this since she's ok, but she is the one you hurt the most!" He was using his Corporate Mogul voice again, and Bulma smiled as she saw the President Of Capsule Corp suddenly make an appearance on this far away beach in the middle of nowhere. Gohan blushed like a child, and nodded.  
"I truly am sorry, I don't understand what happened to me... " Vegeta humphed, getting everyone's attention.  
"Now you know what happens when Saiyans overexert themselves without eating or resting. We flew for almost two days straight, remember. And you were already upset with them, so you slipped into 'Osore oi Gekido', a sort of berserker rage. Saiyans sometimes fall into it during mating cycles; even I fell into it that first time here on Earth against Kakarrot. Luckily you blew out that anger quickly." Vegeta explained. He wanted things to go back to normal, and he did like Gohan, and didn't want him to worry about this for the rest of him life. "Its not a common occurrence, so I don't think you will experience this again. Just remember not to neglect yourself again, and that means all of you too. It's going to take him a long time to recover from this." The part Saiyans looked at each other in surprise; this was new to them, but then, the younger Saiyans would never willingly starve themselves, so it was probably never going to be an issue!  
Gohan did look relieved, and sheepishly looked at Pan, who was obviously thinking about Vegeta's explanation of his deplorable actions. He saw the Prince watching him, and felt relieved that he had been here to explain this to him. He stood straighter and took a deep breath.  
"I want to speak to Pan alone, please." He said. Yamcha picked up the limp Videl, and Vegeta took off with Bulma as Goten and Bra got into the aircar. Only Trunks, Pan and Gohan remained. Trunks smiled and set off for the other side of the island to give the Sons some privacy.  
"Pan-chan, I'm so... so sorry. Please forgive me for my meddling. I'll try to accept Trunks as your fiancée, but please, tell me first, are you sure that he loves you?" He said, taking her hands in his and looking at her intently. Pan smiled in a way that made her look like the woman he had to accept that she now was. Gohan felt himself mourn, even as he marveled at his daughter's new dignity.  
"Oh, I'm sure. We realized that we have been in love for a long time, but were hiding it for many reasons, including you and Grandma's reaction. But, we are glad that it's out in the open now. Are you sure you can handle this?" She said, squeezing his hands. Gohan sighed, and nodded.  
"So, are you going to get married?" Pan shook her head, and Gohan frowned. "No? Why not?"  
"We'll let Bra and Goten marry officially. Trunks and I don't need such formalities. We are bonded, mates in the Saiyan way, and we are happy with this. If we wish to marry later, we can. For now, let Bra and Goten have the center stage." She said calmly. Gohan didn't like it, and told her he hoped she changed her mind. Pan wouldn't promise anything, but said they'd think about it one day. Gohan was reminded that Vegeta had not married Bulma for years after Trunks birth, and sighed.  
'Must run in the family!' He said to himself. "All right then, go ahead and call Trunks back. I guess I have to eat, and then I'll get going back home. I'm sure you want to be alone.  
"We do have three weeks of vacation left!" Pan teased. "I love you daddy! I'm so glad your ok with this." Pan said, smiling. Gohan hugged her.  
"I love you too, Pan-chan. And I am happy for you. Trunks is a good man, really. I think he'll be good too you, and for you too." Trunks came out of the trees, smiling gently at them.  
"I will, Gohan-san. I swear, I won't hurt Pan. I love her, very much." Gohan held out his hand and Trunks shook it.  
"I know you do, now Trunks. And good luck with her, she's as stubborn as it gets!" Both men laughed as Pan spluttered in protest at this abuse. They ducked as she punched their arms, and chased them halfway across the island, yelling at them to apologize right now or else...  
**********  
"Looks like everything is back to normal, for now." Bulma said, snuggling into Vegeta's arms as they floated high above the scene.  
"Humph."  
"Well, I am very impressed with you, working with Yamcha and Goten like that."  
"Bah!"  
"No really! In fact, if you take me to one of these nice islands for a swim, I'll 'explain' my appreciation to you in GREAT detail... " She purred into his ear. He blushed, but turned and flew off in a new direction  
"Hmmm, in that case, I think I know of a nice place... why don't I show you?" Bulma chuckled and smiled as they flew into the sunset, leaving the new couple for their own paradise.  
**********  


INDIGO EYES By Peter Murphy 

Fire burning in a hill  
The lines are rocky rough  
Red angles wait to pick remains  
The cindered shoulder  
Of confused men  
Separate from their awe  


With gray desire  
He looks out mad  
His soft gray indigo eyes  
Indigo eyes...  
Asking  


His heaven is uncovered not  
A black tree blocks his way  
His way is skating round a dome  
(His way is in dismay)  
The playmate sings  
Like Orphee in some thunder world  
Asking to be bathed in light  
To be exemplified  


With gray desire he looks out mad  
His soft gray indigo eyes  


Saw his past  
He had dug for trust  
With blind infected hands  
And wondered as the hurt bit hard  
Why the sacred weren't at hand  
Only when his ears were deaf  


To the angels light burst waves  
Only when his ears were deaf  
Did life turn from fog to fog  
But not evil but estranged  
But not evil but estranged  


Indigo eyes, Indigo eyes  
Indigo eyes, Indigo eyes  


With gray desire  
He looks out mad  
His soft gray   
Indigo eyes  
Indigo eyes  



End file.
